Ice Was My Life
by Natural-Writer
Summary: Kristoff thinks about the effects watch Anna turn to ice had on him.


**A/N: This is my very first Frozen fanfic. The inspiration for it came when watching Frozen with a friend and in the scene where Anna turned to ice I looked at Kristoff and said to my friend, "What kind of psychological damage did this do to him." So this was my attempt at touching that. For now it is only a one-shot but I have an idea to revise and extend this into a crossover story with Tangled so let me know what you think and enjoy.**

**Ice Was My Life**

Ice. For so long it had been my life. From the moment I found the ice harvesters till that moment on the frozen fjord ice was my life. But then it all changed.

I knew I loved Anna before that moment. Frankly, I knew it before I took her to the trolls. If I hadn't been reminding myself every five seconds that she was engaged to someone else I could have seen myself going along with my family's crazy plan instead of trying to convince them they had it all wrong. Because they didn't have it wrong at all. I loved Anna and, as I now knew, she loved me. We just wouldn't let ourselves see it. I love Anna, but back to the reason I'm telling you all this, back to ice.

Ice was my world, my life, before I met Anna. Well I was an ice harvester after all. And not only that I was an ice harvester whose only friend was a reindeer and whose only family was a group of trolls. So let's face it. I didn't have a lot in my life besides ice. But Anna touched me in a way ice could not. She was warm and loving and in a way a goof. But she was a lovable goof. So when she was in danger the only thing I could think to do was help her in anyway. I thought Grand Pabbie would be able to help Anna but when he told me that only an act of true love could save her I felt torn in half. A part of me knew I could save but the other half kept reminding me that she thought her true love was Hans. That half won. I took Anna back to Hans hoping and praying that she would be safe. Sven tried to get me to go back to her but I wouldn't. I had already said goodbye once, and it made me feel like dying, how could I do it again?

But then I saw the blizzard and all those thoughts left my mind. Anna was in danger again and I had to help her. Racing across the fjord was not fun and a part of me was surprised with how hard Sven pushed himself. He loved Anna too. When the snow from Elsa's blizzard cleared and I saw Anna in front of me looking half frozen my heart both lighted and sank at the same time. She was not gone yet but I knew she did not have long. I started for her and for half a step she started toward me until something caught her attention and she turned. She looked back at me for half a second almost as if an apology and then moved as quickly as her freezing body would let her, just out of my sight. I followed her and came around the ship she had went behind just in time to see her standing protectively over her sister's huddled body and a man being thrown back from a force that shattered his sword, a force that came from Anna, and Anna that was now standing there frozen solid as if she had never been a person but was instead sculpted from ice from birth. That's when my feelings for ice changed.

Anna thawed out less than a minute later, her love for her sister saving her. But even though Anna came back, my love of ice didn't. I thought I was fine, especially after kissing Anna when she gave me my sleigh, but I wasn't. Being the new Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle (which by the way is not an actual thing, it is just a tittle Elsa came up with to reward me for helping Anna and her) I had to go back to ice at some point. My first day back to harvesting I realized I could no longer be Ice Master and Deliverer or even an ice harvester. The second my saw touched the ice to begin cutting I froze, images of Anna's frozen body flashing through my head. The love I had once held for the ice had turned to hate. I looked at the frozen pond and all I felt was anger. This substance had nearly taken my love away from me. I always knew it had danger to it but now I wondered how I could ever have believed it also had beauty.

As soon I stopped my revelation I left the frozen pond and have not returned since. Ice was once my life but now it was the substance I hated most in the world.


End file.
